


Finding You in the Darkest of Times

by HuntingHardyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Auror!AU, Falling In Love, Harry Potter!AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, blackmailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: Maybe like a Harry Potter AU where Cas is an Auror and they've all been taught that Sam is a dangerous criminal who needs to be stopped, but when Cas catches him Sam explains that he was trying to save his brother. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding You in the Darkest of Times

Castiel moved quietly through the streets, keeping his head down. His target was moving through the crowd at a slightly hurried pace, as if he knew he was being followed. Castiel couldn’t afford to let his target slip away like the last time.

The figure in front of him ducked into an alley. Castiel waited a few beats before following, just in time to see some kind of exchange between the man and another shadowy figure, who disapparated as soon as he caught sight of Castiel.

The other figure would have done the same but Castiel pulled his wand out and pointed it at the target. “Sam Winchester, I assume,” he said.

The figure raised his hands in a peaceful gesture before turning and stepping into the light. The young man before Castiel was tall and clearly in shape, but he was also rather pale and sickly looking, with dark circles under his eyes and his body language edging on exhaustion.

He gave a rueful smile. “Unless someone forged my birth certificate at birth I suppose that could be my name,” he said.

“I’m here to place you under arrest,” Castiel said. “You’re wanted for questioning about the murder of one Madison Wolff and the disappearance of your brother Dean Winchester and your father, John Winchester.”

Sam exhaled slowly. “You think I did something to them,” he said.

“The evidence seems to point in that direction, yes. And you have evaded being caught for two years now. You’ll have to come with me or I will have to use force,” Castiel said.

“I’m unarmed,” Sam said quietly. “I’m not gonna give you any trouble. But you have to understand, I’m not a criminal.”

“Several people who have crossed paths with you have ended up missing or dead,” Castiel replied. “And we have gathered evidence that illegal potion ingredients have been smuggled into the country by several of your aliases. Can you blame us if things are rather suspicious when it comes to you?”

“Please,” Sam said, his voice taking on a note of desperation. “You don’t understand.”

“What don’t I understand Sam?” Castiel asked calmly.

Sam’s eyes darted around the shadowed alley. “I… Not here… They might be watching.”

“Alright.” Castiel summoned a pair of handcuffs, which he managed to put on Sam without a struggle and disapparated them to the Auror’s office. Sam was immediately taken into questioning and Castiel lost track of him for the next hour or so.

The young Auror was soon summoned again to interrogate Sam Winchester. He dutifully went into the interrogation room where Sam was being held. The Winchester had his head bowed, his shaggy hair hiding his eyes. He looked up when Castiel came in.

“Sam,” the Auror said as he sat down across from the other man. “This will go smoothly if you be honest with me.”

Sam had the kind of eyes of a puppy who had been kicked far too often, causing Castiel’s heart to skip a few beats for some odd reason. But the Winchester gave a small sigh and nodded. “Alright,” he said softly. “I’ll tell you everything.”

“That would be preferable. Start at the beginning.”

Sam started with the story of his mother being killed by an unstable family member named Azazel who had set fire to their home when he was six months old. His father, John, had been so bent on revenge that he traveled all over the country with his two young sons trying to find their distant cousin to kill him. He had picked up a job along the way of getting rid of supernatural creatures for the muggles of the world, trying to protect the innocent as a way of making sure Mary had not died in vain. He trained the boys into following in his footsteps.

Sam eventually rejected the idea of doing what his father did and tried to leave the “family business”, attending a muggle university and meeting Jessica Moore, the first serious girlfriend he had ever had who was also a muggle. Azazel, who had been stalking the family by unknown means, killed her in a fire the way he had killed Mary Winchester, spurring Sam into rejoining his family to go after the man.

John had disappeared first, vanishing one night during a job. The boys had searched everywhere for their father. During this time they had encountered Madison Wolff, a girl who had been bitten by a werewolf during a “dog attack” and had begged Sam to kill her, as she was terrified of hurting anyone else. Sam was heartsick over doing so, the anguish of his guilt evident now in his expression.

Dean had been the second to vanish, except this time Sam had proof that his family had been kidnapped. A man calling himself Alastair had begun sending messages to the youngest Winchester, issuing orders on what to do or else Dean and John would be killed. The past two years had Sam running ragged doing everything Alastair demanded in desperation of keeping his father and brother safe.

All of this would have been a crazy story but Castiel knew his colleagues had given Sam a truth potion to make his confession come along easier. None of what he was telling him were lies.

“Sam,” he said when the Winchester stopped talking. “We will do what we can to rescue your family. But you will be held for observation for the foreseeable future, I hope you understand.”

“Yes,” Sam said. “I understand.” He shivered a little, as if experiencing a draft. “I can’t lose my family.” He looked at Castiel with tear filled eyes. “Please… Please find them.”

“I will try my best,” Castiel replied. “I promise.”

“Thank you.” Sam resumed staring at the tabletop with sad, weary eyes as Castiel left.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eventually Sam was discharged and put under Castiel’s supervision as a sort of “house arrest”, since the younger man had nowhere else to go. He was allowed to wander around Castiel’s home, read books that were available or the paper but he was not to venture further from the property line than inside the garden.

If Castiel was going to be honest with himself, Sam was an excellent housemate. He never left a mess, always keeping the place clean and tidy. He was quiet usually, keeping himself buried into books and regaining some of his health by eating more. He frequently asked Castiel how the investigation was going, on whether or not they had found Azazel or Alistair yet. Castiel always regretted returning with no news but Sam seemed to take faith as no news not being bad news at all.

After about a week of their living arrangement, Sam soon opened up to Castiel more. He told the Auror some of his happier memories of childhood, of how a teacher once said that Sam could make a good writer and how he dreamed of being a lawyer after watching a TV program called “Matlock.” He told stories of prank wars he and Dean would engage in when they were children and some of the Christmases and birthdays that Dean took extra care to pay attention to when their father was so busy that he forgot them.

Castiel, in turn, told Sam of his own childhood. Of how, being the youngest in his family and a late bloomer to his powers, his family had thought he might have been a Squib until he was around nine and his abilities made themselves known. He told Sam of his own siblings, the eldest being Micheal, so aloof and strict when taking care of the little ones. Of Lucifer, the second eldest who was disowned after their father discovered he was sneaking drugs and how he disappeared from their family. Of Gabriel, the third eldest, the one who was always pulling a prank or coming up with a joke to make the others laugh.

Castiel confided that his favorite siblings had been Anna and Hannah, the twins, a few years older than he was. They were both so gentle and sweet with him, helping him come into his powers and always being there for him, joining a few clubs in school with him to keep him company and finding him good books to read when he ran out of material to get his hands on.

“Whatever happened to them?” Sam asked. He was an amazing listener, his hazel eyes locked onto Castiel with sincere interest.

“Anna got work with the Daily Prophet as a traveling journalist,” Castiel replied. “Hannah works with the Department of Mysteries. I don’t really know what goes on there but she seems to enjoy it.”

“You all seem rather close, one way or another,” Sam remarked. “That’s always a good thing.”

“As you are with Dean,” Castiel said.

“Yeah.” Sam’s expression became troubled. “Do you think he’s alright?”

“If he is anything as you described him to be then I am assuming that he is just fine,” Castiel replied.

“I hope so,” Sam murmured.

Castiel hoped so too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The Ministry interrogated Sam as well before they let him off with a slap on the wrist, ordering him to remain under house arrest and then around 200 hours of community service. They warned him to not pick up his old ways and he promised that he would not, as long as his family was safe.

Castiel pushed the investigation further and soon the team under his supervision caught up with Azazel. They brought in the unstable man with very little difficultly. He was screaming about how muggles and muggle-borns were taints to society and that he already had a protégé lined up to train him to take over. The Aurors had apprehended his assistant as well, finding that he had been brainwashed ever since he was a child. The both of them were taken to Azkaban after interrogation.

Castiel was pleased, at least, to finally inform Sam that they had arrested the man who had killed Mary and Jessica. Sam was so happy that he had pounced, wrapping the smaller man into a tight hug.

There was no doubt that both men were attractive. And neither of them really wanted to admit that they found each other to be attractive. And yet something seemed to click at that moment.

Their bodies were pressed against each other. They could smell each other’s scent and feel their hearts beating hard under their ribcages. The touch sent little jolts of electricity through their skin.

Sam slowly pulled back a little, his arms still wrapped around Castiel as their eyes locked, blue and hazel burning into each other.

“Thanks Cas,” Sam managed to say.

“You’re quite welcome,” Castiel replied, struggling to keep his voice steady and almost failing.

Neither of them were sure how it started, but the heat between them surged higher and next thing Castiel was aware of was Sam leaning in and kissing him, and he was kissing Sam back, and this was wrong on many levels, he was technically Sam’s guard but oh god Sam’s tongue was doing quite amazing things inside his mouth, setting his body on some kind of internal fire~

He was hypersensitive to Sam’s large hands wandering as they somehow stumbled from the living room to the hallway outside of Castiel’s bedroom. The men hit the wall, breathless and flushed but both of them were too submerged in this amazing sensation between them to stop.

Castiel moaned a little as Sam began sucking and kissing at his neck, marking the pale skin with red love bites for all the world to see. He tilted his head back to give Sam better access as the larger man started unbuttoning his shirt, shoving it off his shoulders and allowing it to fall to the floor at their feet.

“Shit Cas,” Sam groaned as he kissed the smaller man again. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

“I can hazard a guess,” Castiel retorted, causing Sam to huff with laughter. “Are we to continue this in the bedroom or should we stop?”

Sam looked at him, the pupils in his eyes blown wide with lust. “Do you want to stop?” he asked.

Castiel frowned a little before arching his back to grind slowly against Sam’s hips, pressing their clothes erections together. Sam moaned and clung to Castiel tighter.

“I would much prefer we continue. Preferably on a bed, so we may be more comfortable.”

“You know Cas, you have some good ideas.” Sam pulled Castiel into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It was a few days after that when Castiel received notification on the case. The owl rapped against the window, startling him from sleep. He glanced dazedly at Sam, was still snoring away, his arm wrapped around Castiel’s waist.

As much as he enjoyed waking up in Sam’s arms, Castiel knew the owl wouldn’t leave until he collected the letter that was in his beak, so he reluctantly slipped out of bed and put on a pair of boxers before going to open the window. The owl dropped the letter into his hand, gave a soft hoot and flew away.

The Auror opened the letter and scanned it, his eyes widening. Then he darted back to the bed, giving Sam a shake. “Sam!” he said.

The Winchester groaned sleepily but opened his eyes and looked up at Castiel. “What is it?” he mumbled. He looked rather adorable like that, half asleep with messy hair and puppy dog eyes.

“My team,” Castiel explained briefly. “They found where Alistair was and they rescued your father and your brother. They’ve been taken to St. Mungo’s to be checked over.”

Sam was awake in an instant. He read the letter as well before a wide smile graced his face while his eyes filled with tears. He pulled Castiel into a deep, affectionate kiss. “Thank you,” he murmured when they broke apart. “Thank you so much.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The reunion between the three Winchesters was touching. John Winchester was haggard and sickly, having lost a lot of weight in his time of being imprisoned by Alistair. Dean Winchester wasn’t that much better, having been in the middle of a bad summer cold when they had been rescued. But both of the older Winchesters fussed over Sam, checking him over and asking repeatedly if he was alright, while the young man shed tears of joy and hugged his family, the relief and happiness heavy in his shoulders and body language.

Castiel kept his distance during the reunion and during the investigation. Apparently John had stumbled upon Alistair’s smuggling ring by accident during a job, so Alistair had taken him hostage. He had planned on killing the older man until he caught wind of him having sons and tracked them down. He had taken a shine to Dean, snatching him when his guard had been down and trying to court him. But as Castiel predicted, Dean was having none of it. He had been so determined to break out that Alistair had to keep the father and son separated in hopes that maybe they would lose all hope of seeing Sam again and succumb either to his demands or die.

It was a flurry of activity as the Ministry tracked down the rest of Alistair’s minions and rushed to stop the smuggling process. It took about three weeks before things were able to calm down enough for Dean and John to be released from the magical hospital, finding a small apartment to stay in until they managed to find steady jobs and a bigger place for the both of them.

It was during this that Sam finally was able to introduce his family to Castiel. Dean shook the smaller man’s hand, his green eyes studying the Auror before nodding his approval and welcoming him to the family as an “honorary Winchester.”

John, however, took Castiel aside for a private word. “I want to thank you,” the older man said. “For taking care of my son.”

“You realize that originally I thought he was a criminal, correct?” Castiel asked a bit warily.

“Yes, I do,” John replied. “But you kept an eye on him, welcomed him into your home. He’s taken a shine to you and I can see you’re a good man. So thank you, for making sure Sammy was safe.”

“It was my pleasure Mr. Winchester,” Castiel said. “I’d do it again in a heartbeat if I had to.”

John clapped him on the shoulder before offering him a bottle of beer. As the four of them got reacquainted with each other, Castiel slipped his hand into Sam’s, who promptly intertwined their fingers together.

It was certainly an odd way to meet the man you ended up falling in love with, but at least Castiel and Sam had an interesting story behind it.


End file.
